Another Truth or dare Fanfic
by jasmin flower
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco get stuck in detention. A good quick story! R&R!
1. The detention

The darkness that surrounds.  
  
Duh! i only wish i owned these guys! (Especially Snape! *drool*)  
  
I also stole the truth or dare thing from lady sev. She rocks.  
  
~~*~~  
It was about 3 in the afternoon when Snape came into his office. He looked about at the bunch.  
Harry Potter-His hair an odd purple  
Herione Granger-her mouth glued shut  
Ron Weasley-still smoking slightly  
Draco Malfoy-dressed as a drag queen  
and himself. Professor Snape. An odd resemblance to Sirius in dog form. Needless to say Severus had been less thrilled. "How did this happen?"  
  
"It was Malfoy's fault!" Harry blurted. "He threw his 'essay' on Hermione!"  
  
"Did she deserve it?" snape rasped coldly. As usual. Hermione tried to say something but was-er-unable to.   
  
"Detention! All of you!" He waved his wand and all was fixed. Except Ron's smoking. "You'r punishent is this. You all must stay here in the potions room till 9 tonight."  
  
"Er... Professor? You really want me getting along with this group? A mudblood, weasle and the boy who lived? these gryffendors?"  
  
"Malfoy. You aren't tryong to undermine me are you?"  
  
"No Professor..."  
  
"Good. Than obey. You begin now!" With that Snape left the group to their own devices.  
  
"Well it's only...seven hours..."Herione resopnded. She had been trying to cheer herself and had failed miserably. Draco looked to the group. "Well, I suggest we try to pass the time. Granger. How about that muggle game?" Hermione looked pleased that he'd remebered. "You mean truth or dare?" The evilness in her grin made Ron feel slightly uncomfortable. Everyone looked around and nodded. The game was on.   
  
"Potter! Truth or dare?" Harry thought a bit and grinned. "Truth" Draco smirked as he asked."Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione gasped."if we start out like this Snape will return to us naked and we'll never get out of detention!"  
  
"Quite the contrary! If Snape returns to all of us naked he'll never put us in detention again! After all! We are supposed to be making friends right?"  
  
Harry grinned. "What can i say? I haven't met the right one yet." Draco nodded in agreement. "Hermione"   
  
"Er-Truth?" She was frightened of what might be asked but it still beat running around nekkid. "Did you and Krum ever..."  
  
Hermione looked horrified at Harry "NO! GROSS!" After shaking her head as if to shake off the nausea, she looked at Ron. "Ron?"  
  
"After those questions? Dare!" Almost instantly he'd regretted it. "You have to wright a love letter and hand it to Filch. For Ms.Norris." Ron gulped. After allowing a moment for Harry and Draco to pull themselves off the floor, Ron smiled. "Draco?"  
  
"Dare!" He ephasised the word as if he'd risked death. "Kiss Hermione, Full mouth, 5 second minimum." Hermione looked helplessly at Ron just before Draco looked into her eyes. He quickly attached himself to her lips. Hermione looked frightened then trailed off. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Harry waited at least a minute before breaking it up. "Ok! This is a game! Not a makeout session!" Hermione pulled back, blushing, while Draco smiled evilly still looking into her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "Hermione?"  
  
"er-Dare. Why not!"   
  
"For the next twenty four hours you're dating Potter." Hermione looked shocked than resigned to this nodded in acceptance. "Harry?"  
  
"Dare."   
  
"For the next twenty four hours you're dating Malfoy."  
  
"I can't date Malfoy! I'm dating you!"  
  
"So?" Draco looked ill. Ron burst out laughing. "Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"tRUTH OR DARE?"  
  
"oH. UH-tRUTH."  
  
"aRE YOU STILL A VIR-"  
  
"nO. tHIS ONE TIME, AT BAND CAMP..."  
  
"nEVERMIND." hARRY LOOKED SHOCKED AND dRACO WHISPERED "yOU KNOW, TECHNICALLY THIS MEANS HE'S COOLER THAN US." hERMIONE SHOT HIM A LOOK AS IF SHE WERE ABOUT READY TO BURST INTO LAUGHTER. rON GRINNED "dRACO?"  
  
"dARE."  
  
"tONIGHT. nINE THIRTY. gRYFFENDOR COMMONS. yOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO fRED." aT THIS EVERYONE BURST INTO LAUGHTER, INCLUDING dRACO. "bETTER THAN RUNNING AROUND NAKED. rON. yOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN."  
  
"dARE."  
  
"tOORROW DURING LUNCH YOU'RE GOING TO ASK mCgONAGALL OUT. fROM YOUR TABLE SO THAT EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU."  
  
"tHAT'S NOTHING! hARRY?"  
  
"dARE! tHIS IS GETTING INTERESTING!"  
  
"tOORROW IN POTIONS YOU HAVE TO TRY TO GET sNAPE TO GO OUT WITH YOU. iF HE SAYS NO YOU'LL HAVE TO TELL HIM YOU'LL LEAVE dRACO FOR HIM."   
  
"yOURS IS WORSE."  
  
"MINE'S mCgONAGALL. yOURS IS WORSE."  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT. hERMIONE?"  
  
"DARE"  
  
"tOMORROW YOU'LL DRINK nEVILLE'S POTION." hERMIONE SAT SHOCKED. "tHAT COULD BE DEADLY! i WON'T DO IT!"  
  
"dOUBLE DARE! wHILE rON'S CONFESSING HIS LOVE TO mCgONAGALL YOU HAVE TO RUN OVER TO THE SLYTHERIN TABLE AND KISS dRACO." dRACO LOOKED IN HORROR. "dON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" hARRY GRINNED. "nO."  
  
"aLRIGHT. dRACO?"  
  
"tRUTH. YOU PEOPLE ARE GETTING TOO WIERD."  
  
"dID YOU LIKE KISSING ME?" dRACO SMILED DEVILISHLY AND LOOKED AT HER. "yES. i'D DO IT AGAIN IF I WOULDN'T GET SMACKED." Hermione turned bright red."hARRY?"  
  
"dARE" Draco thought. He diddn't want to be too common. He smiled maliciously. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?"  
  
"I said dare."  
  
"I know." Thats when Harry recognized that smile. "Uh, no."  
  
"Good. Hopefully you never will. Toorrow you will swim in the lake and do your best dolphin impersonation. You have to do this half an hour after last class."  
  
"Well, everyone already thinks i'm crazy. Ron?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Toorrow in divination you will predict Trelawney's death. A serious accident with a vending machine."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Hermione?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"When Snape comes to get us you have to kiss him. mouth. I won't say tongue only because he might bite it off."  
  
That just happened to be the time Snape came. Hermione ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him twice as deeply as Malfoy. She pranced off saying "See you in class toorrow, Sev!" Snape turned and responded. "What the bloody hell was that? Did she just call me Sev?"  
  
"Girls emotions, professor. What can i say? If you'll excuse me, y boyfriend and i need to go to gryffendor tower."  
  
"your WHAT??!?!" dRACO TOOK hARRY'S HAND AND KISSED HI JOKINGLY ON THE CHEEK. tHEY SKIPPED OFF TOGETHER LEAVING rON. hE WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED IF HE WERE STANDING. sNAPE RAISED AN EYEBROW. "dON'T WORRY PROFESSOR. hE'S ONLY GOING TO PROPOSE TO MY BROTHER fRED."  
  
"what??!" BUT IT WAS TOO LATE rON HAD RUN.  
  
Gryffendor tower  
  
hARRY HAD BEEN ORE THAN HAPPY TO WHISPER THE PASSWORD TO VIOLET (THE FAT LADY WAS ON VACATION) AND hARRY, rON, hERMIONE AND THE REST OF GRYFFENDOR LAUGHED AS mALFOY TOOK fRED'S HAND IN HIS, LOOKED IN HIS EYES AND POURED HIS HEART OUT.  
  
"i LOVE YOU! i'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! mARRY ME!"  
  
sNAPE WAS WALKING TO GRYFFENDOR TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN dRACO RAN INTO HIM, COATED IN SOME GREEN OOZE. "pROFESSOR" WAS ALL HE HAD TIE TO SAY BEFORE THE GRYFFENDORS CHASED HIM ALL THE WAY TO THE SLYTHERIN DOOR.   
  
Lunch  
  
tILL LUNCH THE DAY WAS FAIRLY UNEVENTFUL. rON DECIDED IF EVERYONE ELSE WAS DOING SO WELL, HE WAS TOO. hE STOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL AND STARTED SINGING "I will always love you" The teachers, still in shock fro Ron nearly died when Hermione and Draco ran into eachother's arms and kissed passionately. Snape started to figure out what was happening and decided he was going to embarass them.  
  
"Hermione! What about last night? Draco! I thought you were seeing Potter!:"  
  
Dumbledore recognized Severus' playfulness and giggled quietly to himself.  
  
"I'm dating hi too!" Severus' jaw dropped and he quickly reseated himself while the entire hall burst in laughter and chatter. That's when Ron finished. "Professor McGonagall! I love you! Go out with me!"  
  
divination  
  
Ron staired gazing into his ball. He was thinking how to make this believable. "I see soething!" The room fell silent. "I see a large muggle machine. with snacks in it. You're there, professor! You're looking into the machine...OH MY GOD!! IT FELL ON YOU!!" Ron looked up to a pale trelawney. She threw everyone out early to align her karma.   
  
Potions  
  
As everyone crammed into potions Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco found a table. Snape looked suspiciously at them. "Are all of you feeling alright?" He actually looked worried.   
  
"No!" Harry began "Professor, Ever since my first day in this class i knew you were speacial!"  
  
"GET OUT!!" Snape yelled, alost hyperventilating. Harry walked backwards to finish. "But I love you! I'll leave Draco for you!" Snape pointed towards the door, as red as a beet.  
  
About two minutes in Snape noticed Ron wrighting a note. He walked over and grabbed the paper from under Rons quill and began. "Wrighting notes, Weasley? Ah! A love letter! To McGonagall?" Then he saw the name. Ms.Norris.  
  
"FILCHES CAT??!?!?!?!"   
  
"I cant help it!"  
  
"OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU!"  
  
As they walked into the hallway Harry smiled at them. "I know it's early, but too the lake?"  
  
The lake  
  
Snape let his class go early so that he might have a word. Preferably a four letter word, but a word none the less. He looked around and knew. Follow the laughter to the window. Snape looked down to find Harry Potter Flopping around trying to ballance balls on his nose and flapping his ars like fins. He was still dressed in his school robes and was drenched. It was April, so Snape would have figured this a bit chill for a swim, but that's what was happening. Potter was swiming in the lake.  
  
Snape aproached them just as they were disbanding. "What are you four up to?" They tried to sound innocent, but the giggling diddn't help. "Nothing, Professor Snape."  
  
"What do you three have to say for yourselves? Your behavior has been odd to put it litely." Draco grinned and responded to this.  
  
"Can we have detention again?"  
  
Hope you enjoyed! R&R Please! 


	2. One more time!

One More Time!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or anything else here. If i did it wouldn't be a fanfic page. I'd charge $29.99 for the book and make a fortune. Unfortunately, as I said, I own nothing here.  
Thank you.  
  
Snape sat in his office trying to figure out last Wednesday. All four of the students got along great for the following 24 hours. What had happened? He'd asked them all. Nothing. Snape had an idea.  
  
Monday  
  
Snape had given his detentions. Harry, Hermione and Ron had been the easy ones. It had been getting Draco that had been the problem, but it was the trip to Hogsmeade that had given him the idea. Catch him in the three broomsticks and sneak the seat behind him. Wait for a few cursewords. Hey, this is Draco after all! Not a problem! Well, Snape had his detention given in about five minutes. Draco was furious till Snape said who he'd be in there with. Snape was not happy when he found out Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang and the rest of the Weasley clan had been given this detention as well. Maybe it was for the better this way. Minerva was near a nervous breakdown when Ronald Weasley confessed his undying love in the lunchroom.  
  
Then they began strolling in. Within three minutes everyone was there except... "Where's Granger?"  
  
"Here i am!" she ran in, still trying to put books into her bag. "I'm sorry if I'm late. There was a horrible incident in advanced transfiguration." Snape scowled. "I trust you have a written excuse?" Hermione held out the paper covered in scratches and bite marks. Snape took a quick glance and placed it on his waste basket.  
  
"Well, as you all know we need potions for the hospital wing. Here's the list. Five of each. You have five hours. If you need help, ask the know it all." and with that he swooshed out of the room.  
  
"There's only four potions! We can have this done in half an hour!" Hermione grinned. Then Malfoy grinned. Then Ron and Harry grinned. "Uh-" Neville looked around frightened. "What did we miss?"   
  
"Our last detention." Malfoy said smuggly. "Oh! When you proposed, loverboy?" Fred batted his eyelashes at Malfoy. "Exactly. Let's get this done. Anyone up for a game?"  
  
Well, Hermione had been wrong. It would have taken HER half an hour. All of the potions were done in ten minutes. They all sat around a table and decided since this was Neville, Ginny and Cho's first game that Hermione would go first.  
  
"Harry! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dares are more fun." Hermione looked around. "Uh- OH! I have a great one! You have to eat lunch tomorrow without your hands!" Harry glared. "That's the best you can do?" Hermione shrugged. "I'm just warming up." Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco! Truth or dare!"  
  
Just to give a well rounded explanation to the newbies, Truth."  
  
"Have you ever accidently eaten anything George and Fred made?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Just once. Canary cream. I'm allergic to feathers though." Fred and Georges faces lit up. "Cho?"  
  
"Dare!" She grinned from ear to ear. "Let Fred do your make up tomorrow. You can't wash it off all day." A look of horror washed across both of them. Cho shook off the shock and looked furious. "This is all Snape's fault!" Harry looked at her. "Really! He hunted all three of us and gave us detentions for copying off of Malfoy!" Draco snickered. "Please! That's what Granger is for! He caught me cursing in Hogsmeade!" Hermione grinned. "Well than! Lets dedicate this game to Snape!" Everyone grinned in agreeance.   
  
"George?"  
  
"Dare! But start me slow!" Cho looked confused and pointed at Fred. She shrugged and stated "Tomorrow you are Fred." Fred looked around. "Well, who am I supposed to be?"  
  
"You're Fred as well. Now I won't be the only one who's confused!" Everyone stifled a giggle at this remark.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Dare!" George gave a hideous grin. "Tomorrow you have to dress as Gilderoy Lockheart!" Draco winced at the name. "Oh! A fate worse than death! And you have potions tomorrow!" Neville merely smiled as he looked over to Ginny. "Oh! Me? Uh- Truth!"  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone? And if yes Who?" Ginny thought about this and finally replied "Yeah. Cho." All of the brothers choked and turned to her wide eyed. "What? You diddn't think hanging around with testosterone all my life wouldn't do anything, did you?" Cho just smiled. Ron finally had to ask. "What about that crush you had on Harry?"  
  
"Oh! That was puppy love. No offence Harry." Harry shrugged. "None taken"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Same question." Hermione grinned. "What if I'm stuck between two?"  
  
"WHO?!?!" Everyone burst at once. "Well, Ron's such a sweetheart! Great conversationalist and always supportive. Draco's physically gorgeous and the domineering type. I'm stuck!" Ron stared gaping at his friends admission. "Really?" Hermione just winked. Draco just got a look of triumph and grinned as he's never grinned before.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"What's your favorite aspect of yourself?" Ron just stared at her dumbfounded. "My eyes? Never really thought about it. I do have nice eyes though." Everyone rolled theirs. "Fred?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Who's the worst person you ever slipped a canary cream?"  
  
"You remember last month when Snape was sick for three days? I diddn't know he was alergic to feathers!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"We're picking too many truths! Dare! Dare! Draco?"  
  
"Sure. Dare."  
  
"Tomorrow you get to wear one of Hermione's dresses!" Draco looked slightly less than amused till he looked at Neville.  
  
"Dare!" Draco smiled. "Well, while you're dressed as Lockheart you will give an autograph to Professor Snape." Neville raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Hermione?"  
  
"Dare!" Neville burst out laughing and could barely say his dare. "I've noticed George is lonely over there! You need to take him on a date tomorrow." There was a chuckle across the room. "Cho?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Tomorrow you will feel the need to dance on the lunch table. During lunch." Cho grinned. "Finally! A good dare! George?"  
  
"Dare, of course!" Cho grinned. "Tomorrow you'll ask Neville for an autograph whenever you see him!" George grinned highly. "Sis?"   
  
"Dare! This is getting interesting!"  
  
"Tomorrow you'll tell Dubledore he's a sexy bitch!" Everyone lost it. After five minutes, when people could breathe again "Draco?"  
  
"Dare!" The grin on her face was priceless. "In honor of Snape, Tomorrow you will sing 'Open Arms' by Journey. In potions. To Snape. Draco looked at her akwardly. "How did you know I sing?" He shook his head. "Harry?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Tomorrow you will officially be a slytherin! You can borrow one of my robes. You have to stay away from gryffendor tower till lights out and you get to hang out in the slytherin commons. You need to find out we're not all that bad." Harry thought about it. "Good one! Fred?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Every time you see Snape raise his eyebrow ask him if he has something in his eye. I'm running out of good ideas." Fred shrugged. I'll be asking him for a solid hour tomorrow. Good thing it wasn't Thursday. Double potions! Ron?"  
  
"Dare!" Fred grinned. "After the beautiful song you sang to her last week, you need to ask McGonagall if she'll go Snape hunting with you." Draco looked confused."Er, Isn't that Snipe hunting?"  
  
"Not tomorrow." Ron grinned. "Cho?'  
  
"Dare! And a good one!" Ron thought for a moment and shrugged. "Send Snape a signed love letter!" Cho grimaced. "I said a good one! Ginny?"  
  
"Dare! Give me the best you have!" Cho looked unusually calm for a game like this. "Tomorrow you'll offer Snape a lap dance for an A on your potions final!" Her brothers burst laughing and everyone else shook their heads. "What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I'm wondering why i diddn't think of that first!" Ginny giggled uncontrolably till she finally managed "George?"  
  
"Dare!" Ginny crossed her arms, smiling ear to ear. "Tomorrow you will refer to Snape as 'Sevvy dear'." George just shook his head. "Fred?"  
  
The twins just looked at eachother for a moment. "Okay! Dare then! Tomorrow, every time you hear the word 'Green' you'll burst into song. Good?" Fred grinned. "Oh yeah! Neville?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Well you're pretty good on a broom. Tomorrow fly around the school three times screaming 'twinkle twinkle little star' at the top of your lungs." Neville nodded. "Hermione?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Tomorrow you'll confess your undying love to our professor of the day!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Over done! Harry?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"You'll provide Draco with backup for his serenade to Snape." Harry looked unamused. "I can't sing. Sorry Draco. Ron?"  
  
"Give me the best you've got!" Harry shook his head. "Tomorrow, after you've asked McGonogall about Snape hunting, you'll ask Snape what seasonings he'll go good with!" There was an explosion of laughter, then Snape entered the room. Everyone looked towards him as he asked." Have you all finished the potions?"  
  
"Yes, Professor!" Hermione beamed. "You may go." Snape stated, backing against the wall and covering his mouth. Everyone ran out and Hermione winked to Snape.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Lunch  
  
Food hadn't been served yet, which was just as good for him. While looking over the table he noticed something out of the ordinary. "Good afternoon, Potter. Is there a reason you're at my table?" Harry beamed and showed his badge to Snape. "I'm at the right table. I'm slytherin." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Professor, do you have soething in your eye? Do you need a kleenex?" Just then the food apeared. "Mr. Weasley! That is the third time today you've asked me! Might you have an eye fetish?" Suddenly he heard yelps and giggling from behind him and turned to see Harry face first in his food! "Potter! What on Earth?!"  
  
"I'm starved today!" Harry said, his face and some of his hair covered in food. "Get a napkin and clean yourself up. You have green icing-" And George burst into song.   
  
"HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD???!?!"   
  
Dubledore and McGonagall came to see what was going on. Harry was face down on his plate AND at the slytherin table. Fred was now attached to snape's side asking if he had something in his eye between choruses. Draco was wearing a dress. Neville was wearing a neon pink outfit and was signing autographs. Cho Chang suddenly leaped onto the gryffendore table and started dancing to what Fred was singing.  
  
It was obvious, though Snape was having problems, that McGonogall was enjoying the sight of Snape panicking. That is until she noticed Ron grinning at her. "Professor, If you don't have anything you're doing tonight, would you like to go Snape hunting with me? Oh, and Professor Snape, What seasonings do you think you'll go well with? Red or white wine?" Snape's jaw dropped and he ran to the professor's table. He refused to come down till everyone left for their classes. McGonogall was not far behing him. Dubledore looked around and smiled, shaking his head as if he knew what was happening. Ginny grinned. "Professor, I just wanted to let you know you are a sexy bitch!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley, but please watch your tongue in the lunch room." he stated, returning to his table.  
  
Snape took this chance to save himself a little trouble. "Fred Weasley?" and there were two answers. Snape looked at them, being careful not to raise his eyebrow. "You two have an excuse from potions today. You can go to care of magical creatures instead."  
  
"Yes, Sevvi dear!" Snape scowled at the two, afraid of what they might do if he took points.  
  
Potions  
  
Harry and Draco got there a little early to practice 'Open arms'. Snape arived and they sat quietly in their seats waiting for class to start. Ocasionally you could hear "-kle little star! How i wond-" coming from the window. Snape glanced out the window, raising an eyebrow, than he glanced around the room in fear of someone asking him if he had anything in his eye. Ron looked over to Snape's desk and couldn't help himself. "Professor, Why do you have all of those pictures of Neville?" Snape jumped back before responding. "I confiscated these from your brother. They both have detention tomorrow for refusing to tell me which was which."  
  
Finally the bell had rang, but Neville was not yet there. He got in about five minutes late. "Five points for tardiness. Neville, i trust you can find your desk without flying around the room singing?" Neville handed a signed picture before going to his seat. Snape looked dumbfounded and half the class burst into giggling. This is when Draco took his que. He sang beautifully to a petrified professor who looked to be on the verge of tears. After the applause died off, and Draco complimented Harry on his singing Snape had to. "You two! Out! Malfoy! Get out of that dress!!"  
  
"You can't throw them out!" Snape looked at Hermione. "And why not Miss Granger?" She threw her arms around him "Because i love you!" Ginny burst out laughing. "Hey, while romance is in the air I'll give you a lap dance for an A on the final!"  
  
"I have a note for you!" Cho ran over and placed the note in Snape's pocket after showing him the lipstick kiss on the envelope. "Miss Chang, What happened to your makeup?" Snape asked still trying to push off a groveling Hermione. "Fred did it! Do you like it?"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't George?" Hermione finally backed off and crossed her arms. "It better had not have been George! We still have a date tonight!"  
  
Snape looked around the room as if he were surrounded by flesh eating pixies. "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU OUT!! NNNOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone ran from the room honestly too frightened to walk. Snape was about to burst. As the door closed, leaving him alone, Snape walked over to his closet and grabbed a mirror and a bottle of fire whisky. He arrived in Dumbledore's office in minutes. He told Dumbledore what had happened and explained that the mirror could relive the detention they'd had. "Severus, What's the fire whiskey for?" Snape looked at Dumbledore and downed the bottle. "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"That doesn't describe it. I'm going to Hogsmeade for another bottle. Or three." 


	3. the teacher's turn

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I wright for fun only and will probibly die broke after wrighting millions and millions of stories for other peoples ideas.  
  
***************  
  
Severus lifted the bottle to his lip and tasted the bitter liquid surge down his throat before Albus started. "Well, The reason I've called you all together today is to warn you of a game many of the students are playing."  
  
Severus shuddered at the thought and Minerva smiled as realization nestled in. "In this mirror we can watch the last game played by the students. I believe we should play as well, to better understand the students, and possibly for a little revenge for Minerva and Severus."  
  
"That's what house points are for." Severus mused, more slurred than silky.   
  
"Severus, How much have you drank?"  
  
Albus chuckled as Severus began counting on his fingers. "Three?"  
  
"Three shots?"   
  
"Three bottles."  
  
Minerva looked suddenly sorry she'd asked. "Surely, Albus, We can not have Severus playing in this condition!"  
  
"Actually," Severus interjected "I'll play better. I've already seen the game, and for this, I believe you should all have a shot before looking through the 'detention'"  
  
Hagrid shrugged and stole the bottle from Severus and emptied the contents. Albus thought momentarily and rose, opening the small liquer cabinet behind Fawkes' perch. Soon everyone had had at least one shot (Severus had grabbed the entire bottle of brandy and began drinking it like water) and Albus walked towards the mirror. He fingered the snakes head at the top of the frame and it slithered into a circle, when the images appeared. Everyone sat and watched in silence, save a few giggles from Minerva and Albus.   
  
At the end of the game, Albus turned off the mirror and turnd to his teaching staff. "If you do not wish to play, please leave now, and do not ask about the game later."  
  
Minerva smiled. "I have to stay! You said I could get revenge!"  
  
"I'm not walking anywhere" Severus slurred to the point that a few people had not understood him.  
  
"Reminds me 'o me own days 'ere at 'ogwarts!" Hagrid boomed, looking exited, and almost lost in reminicing.   
  
"I've nothing better to do. Might as well. May be fun!" Filius Flitwick chimed in.   
  
"That little rodent!" Sibyll Trelawney began."Would be killed by a snack machine indeed! I have to play!"  
  
All other teachers left the room.  
  
Albus looked highly amused at the players. "Severus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. Make it as bad as you want."  
  
For the next week you have to wear all white." Severus looked up from his brandy and staired. "I have to go to Hogsmeade to buy more firewhiskey anyways." Severus gave a nasty glare to Hagrid. "Might as well buy a few whiteoutfits anyway. It'll make it easier to tell what was in Longbottom's potions. Fil?"  
  
Fhilius weas taken aback by Severus' new nickname for him. "Er, truth?"  
  
"What's the most annoying present you've ever recieved?" everyone gave Severus awkwards glances. "That would have been the blow up doll the Weasley twins gave me last year. I had to explain that to my wife!" The entire room became a fit of giggles. "Okay. Minerva?"  
  
"Dare. I think..."  
  
"For the next week you and Albus are a couple. You must act as such."  
  
"right. Hagrid?"  
  
"Dare! This is so exitin'!"  
  
"On Monday we'll have Poppy put bandages around your head and you have to pretend you think you're Severus!" Everyone looked at Severus expecting an outrage but instead they found him with the brandy bottle in his hand that was now over his mouth. He was giggling hysterically.  
  
Hagrid looked slightly frightened as he turned to Sybill. "Oh, Me? Truth?"  
  
Hagrid took this as his chance to really get a kick from theother teachers. "How many o' yer predictions 're true?"  
  
"Don't have a clue. The real ones happen outside of conciousness. I make the others up to scare the kids or for amusement. Nothing in that class really works."  
  
The entire staff staired in shock as Sybill sucked down another shot of Kahlua. "And I only eat organic foods, so don't expect me to begin coming down to the great hall for meals anytime soon." Suddenly they realized she no longer had on her glasses and seemed much less psychotic. The whole idea of Trelawney was an act! The class erupted into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Dare." Sybill thought for a moment before pasing her sentence. "At dinner you must make the sstudent body do the 'Hokey Pokey' before eating." The entire room was stairing at Sybill with shock and admiration.  
  
"Not bad, Sybill. Uh, Minerva?"  
  
"Dare?" Albus chuckled at her nervousness. "You spend the next week dressed as a current 25 year old muggle." Minerva gasped in horror and the rest of the room looked at minerva and was either shaking their heads, or nodding, picturing this in their heads no doubt.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I think I forgot how to say truth. Dare then." The slurring was totally out of control and Severus seemed to have a smile perminantly eched across his face, wich made him look ten years younger.  
  
"Hermione Granger. The way you treated her was so crude. You should apologise and try to talk her into a candle lit dinner in the astronomy tower. Dark, Secretive, Perfect!"   
  
"And if she accepts?" Severus was trying to look seductive but was failing miserably and grinning like an idiot. "That's enough for me. Albus, tea please?" Minerva shook her head and tried not to laugh.  
  
Severus took a sip of the black tea and looked at Hagrid.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"How good are you at potions?"  
  
"Pre'y good. What're ye thinkin'?"  
  
"While you're thinking you're me, You'll take over my classes. I'll wright down all instructions, of course. I'll take over yours."  
  
Severus seemed totally sober, and hadn't slurred in the least. The teachers looked at him, somewhat awestruck and confused.  
  
"How are you sober?" Fillius asked.  
  
"I'm a quick healer, and only two things keep me in an alergic reaction for more than two minutes after contact. Feathers and latex."  
  
The room fell violently silent, jaw dropped and stairing at Severus.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Fillius?" Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Dare, I guess."  
  
"On Monday, you 'ave ta dress as a chicken."  
  
"How rude! A CHicken indeed! Sibyll"?  
  
"Dare."  
  
"You have to come down and eat with the rest of us for a week." Sibyll looked apauled for a moment, then shrugged it off. "That could have been worse, chicken man. Albus?"  
  
"Dare, Of course."  
  
Sibyll smiled evilly. "If I have to eat at the table you'll provide my entertainment. Karaoke. Moulin Rouge. Come what may."  
  
Most of the teachers looked confused, but Severus burst into laughter. "A muggle movie. Moulin Rouge. Come what may is a song. You have to sing it, at the table in the great hall."  
  
"At dinner on Monday." Sibyll added.  
  
"Just because you're being fun, Severus?"  
  
"Dare, of course."  
  
"As long as you're wearing white, you have to be nice." Severus shuttered. "Damn, Albus!" The room filled with laughter, except Severus, who was turning an odd red.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"You're singing the other half of Albus' duet."  
  
Minerva shrugged and looked at Sybill.  
  
"What about Hagrid? And Fillius??"  
  
"I don't want to ask them quite yet."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to predict that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will fall in love."  
  
Insane snickering erupted from the room.  
  
"I'm done." Sibyll said, looking around the room. The other teachers agreed and they went their separate ways for the weekend.  
  
**************  
Monday- Breakfast  
  
Harry nearly sputtered as he saw Hagrid billow into the room, shoot the entire gryffendor table an evil glance, then sit and settle into Snape's usual chair. Dressed in all black, and clean shaved, Hagrid looked quite intimidating. The bandages around his head probibly had him in a bad mood. Harry turned back to his breakfast just in time to see Snape enter the room, dressed in a shimmering white outfit. Harry nearly choked on his toast, and when Ron and Hermione noticed, their eyes were bugged as well.   
  
"What's up with Snape? He's dressed in all white!" Ron spoke, unable to tear his eyes away from him, "Is he smiling?"  
  
"He looks good!" Hermione shot out before she thought. Just before they removed their eyes from the sight, Harry nearly burst at the seams. "Oh My Gods! Look at Flitwick!" then promptly laughed so loud it echoed in the room, then became a chorus of laughter as a rather chipper chicken made his way to the staff table. Trelawney followed closely behind.   
  
A few moments behind, Professor McGonogall came in, her hair fell loosely to her waist and there was a braid down her right temple. She wore a shimmering silverish blue tank top and wore flaired faded blue jeans with patches covering much of the upper leg and seat. "Damn! McGonogall's looking hot!" Ron muttered, and Harry turned to see. Oddly enough, McGonogall looked about thirty in her new atire.   
  
*******  
Potions  
  
Everyone sat in the room, Quietly murmuring and waiting for Snape to burst through the door. There was a burst, but no Snape. Instead, Hagrid sat there, and shot nasty looks across the room. Harry was frightened more by the fact that it was Hagrid than by the glares.   
  
After 75 house points and fourteen detentions, most of them given to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, it was time for Magical Creatures. Harry walked down the hall frightened. At this rate, Ravenclaw would win the house cup at -115 points.  
  
********  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Snape stood next to Hagrid's hut, smiling and welcoming the kids to the class. "Good morning all. Thank you for coming. We don't have any here, but today we'll be learning about Chacacabras."  
  
Class went oddly well, Especially concitering Snape was teaching. After class, He asked to speak to Hermione alone.  
  
*********  
Lunch  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco waited for Hermione. When she finally showed up, She was blushing and grinning, which shocked the other three that much more. They diddn't even need to ask.  
  
"Snape apologised for treating me so badly when I told him I was in love with him after our game. He's asked me to dinner tomorrow night in the astronomy tower!" Harry and Ron were turning a sickly shade of green, and Draco was on the end of his seat. "Did you accept?"  
  
"Yeah! Have you seen him today? He's Hot!"  
  
**********  
Divination  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco sat at a table in the back of the class, while trying to read the future in broken glass orbs.   
  
"OOH!" trelawney nearly shouted from the front of the class. "Mr. Potter! You, Draco and a few friends of yours played a game last week, did you not?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry became slightly frightened. "It was just a game..." Harry was cut off. "Even a game can change the course of a life. You will grow old and fall in love!"  
  
Harry cheered slightly. "With Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Suddenly Harry fell violently ill and ran from the room.  
  
**********  
Dinner  
  
The entire staff was sitting at the table by the time the students started to arive. Trelawney was sitting with a smug smile, while Dumbledore and McGonogall looked frightened. They stood and walked to the front of the table and pulled microphones from thin air and music seemed to come from the walls.   
  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more.  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, Winter to spring...  
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."  
  
Dumbledore's voice was very strong, and actually really good.  
Then McGonogall began to sing.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly the world's in such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
My world revolves around you."  
  
Than they both sang.  
  
"And there's nomountain too high,  
No river too wide.  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide,  
but I'll love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"  
  
They spoke into eachother's ear for a moment, then Dumbledore gave her a kiss on the cheek before she turned to return to her seat.  
  
"Due to lack of excercise, in this school today, we will be doing the Hokey Pokey before dinner will be served!"  
  
Usually all of the students would be struck with mortal fear, but today, after the oddities, No one cared.  
  
Soon dinner was served, and the chattering lasted till lights out.  
  
*********  
Dinner- Tuesday- Astronomy tower  
  
Hermione walked up the long staircase to the top of the astronomy tower. Right near the top there was a shimmering staircase that went out the bridge and onto the roof.  
  
Hermione felt the cool air encircle her, concitering the heat of the day, nearly ninety degrees, this was a treat! The roof was lit with shimmering white candles floating in the air in circles around a table with crystal goblets, and white lillies, on a silver tablecloth. Severus looked gorgeous in his white dress robes and his cleaned hair pulled to a tail at the nape of his neck. He sat her at the table and sat himself on the other side of the table. He snapped his fingers and steaks apperated, with peas and onions and stuffing and mashed potatoes, with small saucers of butter and gravy on the side. The water goblets filed with red wine. Hermione looked across the table and nearly passed out. This was too good!  
  
Dinner conversation wasspent talking about potions, and by the end of the meal, they were jabbering on like schoolmates. Finally they were finnished with the food and Hermione went to stand, but was stopped. Severus snapped his fingers, and two ice cream sundays appeared, as well as two bottles of chocolate syrup.  
  
"What, one for each of us?" Hermione giggled into her napkin.  
  
"Not exactly. One for the Ice cream, and one for the other desert."  
  
Severus was fully expecting Hermione to run screaming, but was slightly frightened, and still slightly amused when the evil grin appeared across his lip...  
  
TBC  
*******************************************  
If you don't know what happened then that's your problem! Use your imagination!  
  
I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed! I never figured this story would go over this well! Please feel free to read my other fanfics, They're good, at least in my opinion.  
  
Sorry if this one wasn't as funny as the last two, but I've decided on my next chapter here, and was a tad over protective of my other ideas! Will be updated soon! The next chapter will either be three or four parts, or really really long. Please review and let me know which you'd prefer!  
  
Please review! Read my other fanfics and review! Reviews really do help people like me feel better! 


End file.
